shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar N. Spice/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Sugar has the average speed, but since she knows Rokushiki she does have the ability of using Soru. Sugar is able to quickly dodge most attack given to her, and then quick counters with them. Her speed was shown against Hina, being able to dodge her Ori Ori no Mi powers. She was able to then quickly counter her with and injecting her with a drug. Strength Sugar has shown to have a few different levels of strength, from both her rokushiki and the powers of her own fruit. She is able to inject herself with different drug like a substance that helps her keep her strength up and don’t feel weak. This was used against Hina as well; Sugar was able to easily able to overpower her with this technique. Her true strength was shown against a man twice her size, picking him up and throwing him like a rag doll. Swordsmanship Sugar is pretty good with a sword, she uses a fencing style much like Brook. She uses a western style blade for combat or oddly enough she uses her own broom as a blade. It still having the same results with a blade as a broom, she was able to combat Hina with no problem and seems to be on levels that of a marine captain. Devil Fruit The Zai Zai no Mi (薬薬) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, that grants the user the ability to create and control special drugs and narcotics. Zai for “Drug”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Drug-Drug Fruit and it was eaten by Sugar N. Spice. From this fruit the Kengenji Candy the Halloween pirates now use. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit that was shown by Sugar is very similar to Ivankov's Horu Horu no Mi. Sugar can inject others with a drug that she creates, this can range from a drug that could gain the advanagte in battle or one that harms the opponent. Also it seems that Sugar herself has become immune to all drugs and narcotics, so some drugs that others use she is immune to these. She has shown to be able to inject object, such as the Kengenji candies with these drugs as well. Mostly her drugs are a liquid substance, so she must inject these liquid in a pill form if she wishes to give them to others. The user also can be able to OD other if she wishes, to inject them with some that their hearts give out and die. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Miscellaneous Skill Sugar being a witch she has the ability to fly on a broomstick, it is believed that it was one of the broomsticks that Samhain can create because of his powers. Kengenji Candy *'Speed candy'- allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. *'Strength Candy'- is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. *'Health candy'- is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. *'Awaken candy'- is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. *'Stamina candy'- to increase the stamina and durability of the eater, the user can be able to last much longer in the battle and lowers their chances of being struck by a blade or bullet. Adding haki to this can increase the powers ten fold with the durability. However, thier is a draw back and that is that the outside of the body will be like the rokushiki tekkai. But the immune system will go down and the user could be able to catch an aliment at a great chance than a normal person. *'Candy X'- is still an experimentally and the most powerful of the Kengji candies. This is basically all of the candies in one and is used as a last resort, what it does to the body is purely scary. As shown when monsturo used it, in his hybrid centipede form. His whole body had turned red and looked as if he was burning, his eyes went pure red and his teeth had grown longer. It seemed to be a drug that gave the user a "better form", with an increase of all of their attributes. However this is where many of the draw backs come into play, the user will become extremely weakened after using just one these pills. Then the user could only use these pill once a day is the rule, but there is so little of them its like once in a great while. Haki Sugar has shown to use haki, increasing her senses to the point that she can even smell out different drugs in others and predicting others moves. She is able to increase her durability with this, but sadly she wasn’t lucky enough to have the ability to knock out opponents with haki. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages